Lost Cause?
by HydeHijacktGackt
Summary: What would happen if a mutant who can't touch is mind warped into the ultimate weapon? What happens when her orders are to kill those she once knew? Who are these new people that she is suppose to kill that are with her initial target? Why does an unstable doctor want to help the lost mutant? X-Men cross eventually Bruce/OC
1. Chapter 1

*X-23 did not make it through the experiments so she did not become an X-Men.

The Avengers are sitting at the conference table on the hellacarrier. Furry walks in motion for agent Hill to start the slide show.

"We have been helping the X-Men search for their missing student for three years. She was a student at Professor Zavier's school for the gifted. For those of you that live on earth may remember when the school was ambushed." Furry says. Stark, Clint, and Natasha nod their heads.

"The only student not accounted for was Talia. She along with her twin sister have the same power. They can suck the life out of you if their skin touched you for to long. If they were to touch you they will also end up living with a piece of the psych of the person they touched. If the person they touched was a mutant they would gain their power. Talia was the only one that could hold on to those powers and call them at a later date." Furry shook his head.

"A week before the ambush Talia and her sister learned how to control their powers. Wolverine a teacher at the school and also an X-Men knew who took her. His name is Colonel William Stryker. He worked in the genetic experimental group that worked for the army. It was shut down or so we thought. The program he was the head of was known as the Weapon X program. They capture mutants take a DNA sample and then inject it into a test subject. In hopes of creating the ultimate weapon. The ultimate assassin." Furry says as he sits down. Everyone could not believe what Furry was saying. Agent Hill took over from there.

"We have just recently found out where he is hiding. He is hiding underground. Literally hiding under a condemned dam. Your mission Avengers is to take down the Weapon X program for good, rescue Talia, and capture Stryker." Just when Hill was done some people walked in.

"Another thing you all will be working with the X-Men." Agent Hill said.

"We don't need their help. We can do this on our own." Stark said.

"Listen here bub, she is one of us. We were supposed to protect her. You don't know half of what she is going through right now. I on the other hand do. I was the original weapon. Weapon X. I sure as hell wasn't born with these adamentium claws." A gruff man yelled at Stark.

"Calm down Wolverine. My name is Jean, next to me is Cyclops, Rouge Talia's twin sister, Ice man, And Night Crawler." Jean said.

"James is that you?" the captain asked.

"Captain Rodgers. It's good to see you alive. I go by Logan and Wolverine now."

"How do you to know each other?" Furry asked

"You mean there is something SHIELD doesn't know about?" Wolverine asked.

"We fought together in WWII." Captain said.

"What are your powers?" Bruce asked nervously.

Rouge spoke up,

"I have the same powers as my sister, except I can't recall any mutant's power I absorbed later on. Wolverine has heightened senses, a healing factor, and his skeleton is covered in andamintium curtsy of the Weapon X program. And y'all have already seen his claws." Wolverine smiles and lets his claw slide out of his right hand.

"I am a telepath, Cyclops can shoot laser out of his eyes, Ice man can turn anything into ice including himself, and last Night Crawler can teleport from one place to another." Jean finished. The Avengers jaws are laying on the ground. Still comprehending everything they have headed today.

Little did they know while they were getting to know each other and figuring out a plan to get Talia back Stryker has been conducting experiment after experiment on her. Stryker has stopped his experiments all together now that he has created the ultimate weapon, an expert assassin. To Stryker Talia is X-24.


	2. Chapter 2

"Talia"

"Sir"

"You've been given a new assignment. There are a group of renegades that the government wants you to put down." Talia who has to this point been standing at attention moved towards the screen where four pictures were lit up. A bald man, a man wearing an outfit made of blue and white, a green monster and an Iron suit.

"Who are these people?"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you finish this assignment quickly and quietly. Each of these gentlemen have powers, and we don't want their friends to ride to their rescue. Start with the man on the far left. His name is Charles Xavier, he's a telepath so you'll have to be extra careful. Your plane leaves in tem minutes I suggest you pack quickly."

"Professor what if the mansion is attacked again? I don't think the students feel as safe as they should now, if you are attacked again who knows how they will feel. Some might even want to leave."

"I'm afraid Storm that that is a risk we will have to bear if we want to rescue Talia. Keep the students inside for now and don't let any of them leave. Hopefully this won't take long and we will be back before anything else can happen." Not knowing how badly those words would come back to haunt him later the Professor ended the call between them. Turning back to the larger group at hand.

Turning back to the larger group at hand, Xavier tried to act more confident then he felt. If any of their previous encounters with Stryker had shown him anything it was that the Colonel was always prepared.

"I say we go in there with a full assault, smash down the front door!"

"As always Stark you have managed to come up with the most simple and most worthless of plans that has no hope of succeeding."

"I don't see you coming up with any plans Capsicle."

The Avengers as well as the X-Men are thinking up a plan while sitting in the living room of the Avengers Tower. No one could agree on a good plan to rescue Talia. Banner was just about to tell all of them his plan when all of a sudden a mist started to leak out of the ventilation shaft. Steve and Logan immediately recognize it as tear gas. Then all of a sudden they hear a bang and glass falls all over them. They hear two people scream. When the smoke has cleared they see Black Widow and Hawkeye hog tied and knocked out on the ground. Jean goes over to see if they have a pulse.

"They are fine. They may have a concussion but that is it." Jean says as she gets up to walk back to the X-men.

"Jarvis did you catch on camera who did this?" Tony said to no one. The X-men were looking to see who this Jarvis person was.

"Jarvis is Tony's AI. Basically Jarvis is Tony's babysitter of sorts." Banner tells them.

"I resent that big guy. Any way Jarvis?"

"Sir I have an image but it will not help you with finding their identity. Here it is." Jarvis pulls up an image of a person dressed in black. All you could see was her hair sticking out of her pony tail. Brown with hints of white in her hair.

"We don't need an id Mr. Stark. It was Talia. She has the same hair as Rogue. As some of you may remember because of their power Magneto used them in hope of turning other humans into mutants. This all took place on the island where the statue of liberty sits."

"Were to late Professor. He has already made her into the ultimate weapon." Wolverine says

"There is still a chance I can get into her head and reverse the damage that Stryker has done to her. We just need to capture her so I can reach her."

"Jarvis is she still here?" Steve asked.

"Mr. Roger she is disabling me at this…"

"That little…." Tony stopped when he felt the X-men looked at him.

"She took down two of the best assassins S.H.E.I.L.D. has and has hacked into my security system to disable Jarvis. She is good."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you think? Think the girl can be saved?" Asked Banner.

"I would say yes." Captain said,

"But.." Tony was cut off by Natasha

"She has to want to be saved. Even if it's just programming, if she doesn't want to be saved then she won't be."

Meanwhile the X-Men were talking.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. will not keep Talia I won't let them." Wolverine said.

"They won't. She is a mutant not one of them. Look we need their help finding my sister. So shut up and work with them," Rouge said.

"Calm down Rogue. When we catch Talia we will figure out a way to save her even if she dosent want to be saved."

The Avengers and X-Men decided to split into two groups, the Avengers deciding to take their own transportation. Deciding that having so many power in one craft would not be the best of ideas. With the X-Men taking the lead in the search the professor deciding to split the search into two grids.

"Since it is a fairly certain that Strikers base will be America or Canada I suggest we split into groups. The X-men will patrol the east coast and the Avengers will be on the west coast. From there we will work our way in until we meet in the Midwest."

"Isn't that a lot of ground to cover with so few of us?"

"You make a good point Iron Man but there are many mutants out there and some have agreed to help us try to find Talia. And I do believe that a military base even a secret will not be hard for me to find once I get close enough to it. No if that's all we really should be going."

And since no one not even Tony wanted to argue with the professor each of the two crews went to their ships.

"You know that they are going to be coming for you. They are going to want you to go with them. They think they can save you."

"Then I'll just have to show them that I do not need saving."

"No Talia I want you to go with them"

"But sir they are the enemy. Why would I go with them?"

"I want to know what they know, make the telepath believe you and I want you to get inside S.H.E.I.L.D mainframe, find some way to cripple them and then when the time comes we will destroy them from the inside."

"Well as fun as this has been does anybody have a quicker plan to find there base?"

"What's the matter Stark I thought you liked Miami?" Steve said.

"Oh I like Miami just fine, you know when I can sit on the side of the pool and look at all the.."

"That's enough Stark. Quit the chatter and gets back to searching." Furry said.

"Well Jarvis I think one eye could use a nap. What do you think?"

"As always sir your idea is as a novel as a good book."

"Are you trying to be…"

"Sir! Someone is trying to override my system."

"It's her. She's hacking my tower again."

"That should do it. Now I just have to wait for the fun to begin." Stark said

"Jarvis lock down the tower, seal all the air vents, windows, and doors. No one is to get in out until I get here."

"Understood sir. Might I add that the intruder has not moves from there place on the floor she entered."

"What floor is she on?"

"It looks to be yours sir."

"Everyone rallied back at Stark Tower when Tony called to let them know that Talia was trapped at Stark Tower.


End file.
